Buttered Waffles
by SecretScreaming
Summary: Written for a friend. If you cant handle it, DONT READ IT.


**Author: Nobara the Jashinist **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JHONEN VASQUEZ. It'd be funny if I did XDDDD. And Kierstin let me degrade her for this lovely story, so I only owned her for a few hours or so. **

**SUMMARY: Kierstin was a bad girl. Mr. Vasquez gave her a punishment she'd never forget. Rated M for HOT SEX :B**

**NOTE: This was SO RIDICULOUSLY HARD TO WRITE... I'm getting too lazy for my own good. :D**

Sliding slowly further down into her seat, Kierstin watched with growing discomfort as the collection bin grew nearer and nearer before it was shoved unceremoniously onto her desk. Glancing up at her stoic faced teacher, she gave him her most pathetic sad eyes and a cute little pout.

"Mr. Vasquez, I left my homework at home… Could I have an extension please?" Pleading eyes met uncaring stone as Jhonen moved on to the next student in the row, not even sparing a glance back to her.

"No extensions, Miss Kierstin. Come by after school to serve your detention." Biting her lip to stifle a sigh, Kierstin slumped over her desk, tearing little pieces off her notebook and muttering to herself. She just wanted to get this ridiculousness over with so she could go hang out with her friends, as if that was too much to ask for… A loud ring interrupted her thoughts and she subconsciously reached for her belongings before cursing mentally and making her way over to Mr. Vasquez's desk. She stood patiently for a few moments as he graded before clearing her throat to capture his attention. He spared her a quick glance before returning to his work, pen working furiously as he marked and wrote notes all over some unfortunate child's failed attempt at homework. Kierstin rapped the tips of her fingers against the desk for a moment before, letting out an aggravated sigh, Jhonen dropped the pen and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes in an exasperated manner before standing up behind his desk.

"Kierstin, this is the seventeenth time you have 'left your homework at home'. To be honest, it's irritating to put in all those zeros and deal with your parent's unsatisfied emails so I'm giving you a chance to make them up." He paused for a moment, bending over and rummaging through one of his drawer before pulling out a brown paper bag and throwing it at her. From the drawer also emerged a bucket filled with bottles of cleaning solution, a scrub brush and a few chisels. Startled at the flying object headed straight towards her face, she caught the bag and peered into it as he continued speaking, her face growing alarmed with every passing second. "I want you to change into this outfit and begin to clean my whiteboard. After that, you will use this chisel and scrape all that disgusting shit out from under the desks. I expec-"

Kierstin dropped the bag and held the costume to her chest. "WHY do you want me to clean in a skimpy costume? And… is this… a waffle costume?" She interrupted, wincing as he glared at her. Readjusting his glasses to a more comfortable position, Jhonen let his gaze wander over the outfit, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, and it's because I love waffles. Don't you, Miss Kierstin? They have such a rich flavor…" Licking his lips and letting his eyes glaze over at the reminiscence, he failed to notice as Kierstin stripped off her clothes and replaced them with the costume which, she noted with mortification came complete with a set of waffle print peek-a-boo panties. She would have to be careful with how she bent over and where her now exposed genitalia was pointed. Grabbing the bucket, Kierstin headed to the board, scrub brush in hand and a pair of brilliant chocolate eyes glued to her backside. Before she could even reach down to grab a bottle of cleaning solution, she found herself pinned against the whiteboard, soft lips pressed harshly against her own. She felt her eyes widen slightly before melting into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Jhonen's neck as she pulled him closer. Leaving her other arm free to wander, she trailed it down his chest, fingering each button of his dress shirt before sliding her hands down to the rim of his pants. Fingertips brushed against her bare thighs and she submitted, hiking her leg up so as to place herself into a half straddling position, crotchless panties rubbing against her teacher in a very provocative manner. A primitive growl tore its way from Jhonen's chest before he pulled away from the kiss, a mask of pure lust settled upon his usually uncaring feature. He picked Kierstin up and, with a swipe of his hand, sent paper and desk accessories flying to the floor as he lay her down atop his desk, pressing his lips back to hers with a renewed fervor. Kierstin began working on unbuttoning his shirt as his hands wandered her frame, making their way further down her body until he came to the crease of her legs. Pushing his shirt off of him, Kierstin pushed herself up onto her elbows and shutting her legs around Jhonen's hand, gazing at him in a seductive yet challenging manner.

With a cocky smile, Jhonen used his free hand to grasp Kierstin by the back of her head, beginning to lightly nibble and lick her bared neck as he fondled her with the hand clamped between her thighs. Biting her lip to suppress a moan, Kierstin tried her hardest to avoid making much noise; she didn't want to give Mr. Vasquez the satisfaction of knowing that he was making her nerves light aflame with pleasure and lust. Trying to push herself up to herself up into a position she could more readily tease her teacher in, she felt his grip tighten in her hair and he pulled her down onto his desk hard. Jhonen took advantage of the momentary cessation of confusion by spreading Kierstin's legs to either side of him, his throbbing erection pressing against her wetness through a thin layer of fabric. Feeling her control waver, Kierstin finally let in, mewling and grinding herself against Jhonen, becoming more aroused by the unabashed groans he was emitting.

Letting go of Kierstin's hair, Jhonen fumbled with his belt, his pants dropping to his ankles which he kicked until both his pants and shoes fell to the floor. His cock stood at full mast now that it was freed from its restraints and both of them moaned softly as he ground it against her womanhood. Watching her face carefully, Jhonen placed the head of his cock at her entrance, pushing slightly to test her tightness. Seeing a wince at the slight pressure from his massive cock, he grinned wickedly and leaned in close, hovering inches from Kierstin's face.

"I'm going to wreck your tight little pussy so bad." Before Kierstin had time to process the thought, Jhonen pushed his way inside, wincing as he tore the hymen virtually down to its base. He paused for a moment inside of her, allowing her body to readjust to his size before beginning a rhythmic thrusting, blood acting almost as much of a lubricant as her natural bodily fluid. Whimpering from the initial pain, Kierstin soon grew to enjoy what was happening to her and was panting and moaning right alongside Jhonen in no time. Sweat rolled down their naked bodies, glossing their skin in seductive sheens as they worked together, bodies moving rhythmically in the ancient dance of mating. Moans and growls filled the air as Kierstin and Jhonen continued to fuck on his desk, warming the small classroom quite dramatically within the half hour since they had started. Heat rushed to her clitoris and pulsating waves of pure unadulterated bliss poured through her body as Kierstin orgasmed, clenching unconsciously around Jhonen's cock and screaming aloud.

"Nng-Ah! Mm-Oh God Jhonen! Fuck!" Shivering a few times as the pulsations lessened in frequency before all out ceasing, she was thoroughly surprised by a second wave of heat, this one deep inside of her, before catching sight of Mr. Vasquez's exquisite features locked in ecstasy's hot grasp. Thrusting a few more times as he rode out his own orgasm, Jhonen slowly pulled out, a thin trail of vaginal and seminal fluids connecting him to Kierstin's womanhood before that too broke. Cum pooling between her legs, Kierstin sat up, face flushed and hair disheveled and kissed her teacher softly on the lips before maneuvering behind him to her own clothes. Noticing she was being watched, she made sure to strip and cloth herself slowly. Jhonen growled at her again as he felt his cock twinge at her sexy antics.

"Hurry up before I give you detention for real this time." Kierstin smiled at him innocently, eyes wide with a false purity.

"Why, Mr. Vasquez, I thought this is what happened in all of your detentions." Her gaze grew irritated as she glanced over his still nude frame. "You jerk! You didn't even bother taking off your socks!" Jhonen scratched the back of his neck lazily before answering.

"I like my socks…"

"Yeah, just like you love waffles?" A large smile slid onto his features and he beamed at Kierstin.

"I LOVE waffles… Maybe if you'd do your damn homework next time, I wouldn't have had to butter yours for you." He slipped her a wink before bending over and collecting all the papers and accessories that had previously been thrown from his desk. Kierstin paused for a moment, now fully clothed in her original outfit, contemplating assisting him in the cleanup before deciding she'd be playing cleanup at home by herself in the shower and left the classroom.

She would DEFINANTLY have to avoid doing her homework from now on.


End file.
